Ekaterina Branch
The''' Ekaterina Branch is one of the five branches of the Cahill family. They are more commonly known, and called, the '''Ekats for short. The Ekaterina was named after, and founded, by Katherine Cahill. History The Ekaterina Branch was founded by Katherine Cahill. The branch's main enemy is the Tomas Branch because Katherine stole "the most precious belonging," which happened to be a compass with bronze gears, from her brother Thomas, founder of the Tomas branch. Because of this, Thomas swore to take revenge on her. The compass actually was a Clue, or at least we can infer that the compass hid the Clue. With the compass in her hands now, Katherine moved to an unknowed, far-off land, presumably Egypt, as she was a fascinated with Egyptology being an Egyptologist herself. The book Beyond the Grave also helps with that deduction. In The Maze of Bones, a Lucian, Natalie Kabra, mentioned to Alistair Oh that there was a war between the Ekats and the Lucians. She said, "It didn't go very well for the Ekaterina branch, now did it?" Mascot The Ekaterina's mascot is the Dragon, because the dragon is a mythological creature that appears is countless forms, thus representing and symbolizing the Ekat's creativeness, intelligence, and inventiveness, as well as their willingness to destroy anything in their path. Crest The Ekaterina crest is a shield in the shape of a square with jutted, or gradually-pointed tips at the top and bottom of the shield. The Ekat crest, and official color, is yellow or a gradiance of yellow and orange. In th e center of the crest is a white dragon; two legs, two wings, a curled and barbed tail, and a head facing left with it's mouth open, exposing a breathe of fire. The dragon is shown to be in flight. The much simpler crest is the same, except only the head of the dragon is shown. As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a scroll at the bottom that reads: "EKATERINA". Characteristics Ekaterinas are known to be clever and inventive, and the most famous scientists were Ekats. Ekaterinas excel i n engineering, math and patterns, and the sciences. Generally speaking, Ekaterinas are known as the most intelligent of the four Cahill branches, but they have been known to overestimate their own abilities. Though not as dangerous as the Lucians, Ekaterinas have been known to commit murder. The Ekaterinas killed the Lucian super-spy Sidney George Reilly. The Ekats seems to think of how their founder would react to their actions more than the other branches, by always saying things like "Katherine would be proud" or "It's time to make Katherine proud". Members of the Ekaterina Branch Founder *Katherine Cahill Branch Leader(s) * Gordon Oh (deceased) *Bae Oh Famous Ekaterinas * Margaret Peterson Haddix - Author of ''Into the Gauntlet'' * Nikola Tesla * Marie Curie * Thomas Edison * James Mason * John Flamsteed * Albert Einstein * Galileo Galilei * Thomas Newcomen * Alexander Graham Bell * T. E. Lawrence * Jean-Francois Campillion * Ronald Meyer * The Wright Brothers * Jude Watson (possibly a Madrigal) * Howard Carter Ekaterinas in The 39 Clues * Alistair Oh * Bae Oh * Gordon Oh (murdured by Bae Oh) * Ned Starling * Ted Starling * Sinead Starling * Yasmeen Badawi * Vladimir and Vera Chernova * Lilya Chernova * Victor Wood * John Flamsteed * Dimitri Mararov * Anne Cahill (a.k.a Nella Chain) * Stella * Robert Cahill Henderson (a.k.a Bob Troppo) * Melody Peck * Gabby Gregg * Teodora Kosara (rumored to be a Vesper) * Devin Cooper * Ana Kosara (rumored to be a Vesper) Ranks There are 7 ranks in this branch, according to priority, Lab, Engineer, Inventor, Gamma, Quantum, Atomic and Supernova. You can ascend the rank by collecting cards and clues, finishing missions and earning more points in Arena 39. Stronghold The known Ekaterina strongholds are located in Cairo, Egypt in Hotel Excelsior; Bermuda Triangle, CERN, and the British Museum. Other Strongholds are Luxtor, Egypt, New York City,USA, Loch Ness, UK, St. Petersburg, Russia, and Smiljan, Croatia. Gadgets Known Gadgets that they use are Spy Pennies, Monster Shaped Submarines, HAHO/HALO, ClueCraft 3000, Rocket Skateboards. They also use Spy Knives, Alistair Oh Cane, Hypnotism, Secret Agent Boots and Spy Teddy Bears. See Also * Ekaterina Serum Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Ekaterina Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Oh Family Category:Starling Family Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Strongholds Category:Kabra Family Category:Location Cards Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Katherine Cahill